The West Eastman Curse
by Pokemon Ranger-Trainer
Summary: Simon and Jeanette stayed home from their school's Halloween dance. This is fortunate, because those who went turned into whatever they went as-including their siblings. Can Simon and Jeanette, with the help of a few friends, find out what happened at the dance? Rated T to be safe.
1. The Curse Begins

**I don't own the Chipmunks. It's October! Spooky! So, I decided to write this. CGI (as I always do). Enjoy! Hopefully, I get it finished by the end of October. **

**Chapter 1: The Curse Begins**

It was Halloween night. There was a dance at West Eastman, but Simon and Jeanette weren't going. Brittany came into the living room dressed as a cat. She wore a black leotard, fake cat ears, had her nose painted black, and the fur of her tail dyed black. She asked her sister and Simon, "How do I look?"

"Cute," Jeanette simply said. She didn't actually care, but decided that she'd thank herself later if she satisfied her sister now.

"As always," Brittany twirled around and giggled. Simon rolled his eyes. Alvin scampered downstairs with Theodore. Alvin was dressed as Count Dracula, and Theodore was dressed as some sort of hobo werewolf. Both wore fake fangs. Theodore also had his nose painted black. He also wore fake sideburns. Alvin's costume was a classic Dracula costume, only with a blood red 'A' on the cape. Eleanor appeared from the bathroom. She was wearing a light blue dress, fake fairy wings, and a little white baton that was supposed to pose as a wand.

"Si, why don't you want to come?" Alvin asked.

"Alvin, I'm just not interested in this dance," Simon told him.

"Neither am I. There will other dances, anyways," Jeanette added. She and Simon looked endearingly into each others eyes and rubbed their noses together.

"That is like making out for you two," Brittany commented. "Okay, we'd better get going."

"Bye, Simon. Bye, Jean," Eleanor waved goodbye. The four costumed chipmunks marched out the door. Simon and Jeanette spent a large portion of that of that time (which was about three hours) cuddling and reading.

"Simon, do you like that I grew my hair out a little?" Jeanette asked. It was true. Her hair fountain was noticeably longer lately. Simon smiled and rubbed noses with her.

"Jeanette," he told her, "no matter what you do or how you look, I'll always think you're beautiful."

"Oh, Simon," Jeanette swooned. They each leaned forward to kiss when the door flew open. Their siblings walked in, and something was wrong with them. Brittany had yellow eyes, long whiskers, _real_ cat ears, and her blackened tail was longer. Alvin's fur seemed paler, and his eyes wilder. Theodore rushed in on all fours. His tail looked bushier than ever. His facial fur seemed longer. His tiny claws were darker and longer. Eleanor flew in—literally. Her fairy wings were real, shimmering, and allowed her to flutter about. "What in the world…?"

"May I have some of your blood?" Alvin asked in a Transylvanian chipmunk accent. Simon and Jeanette shook their heads. Alvin shrugged, "Very well." He lunged at them. Simon reacted first. He took out his special sword that he obtained a long while back, faced the flat end towards his brother, and wacked him in the head, knocking the vampire chipmunk out cold.

"He tried to bite us!" Simon gasped in disbelief. "He actually tried to bite us!"

"Something is definitely wrong, Simon. I'm scared," Jeanette whimpered. Simon protectively wrapped his arms around her. She noticed that her feline/chipmunk sister was brushing up against her. She started to pet her and Brittany purred affectionately. Jeanette smiled. "You're a good kitty."

"Yeah. She's not screaming at us or being self absorbed," Simon agreed. Brittany hissed at him. He apologized, "Sorry."

"Meow. It's okay," Brittany mewled. Jeanette and Simon looked surprised. Even as a half-cat, Brittany could still talk.

"Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee," fairy Eleanor giggled as she flew by, leaving a trail of fairy dust. Simon sneezed as the dust went in his nose. Then, the chipmunk fairy flew into the kitchen and began giggling wildly.

"Arf, arf!" Theodore yipped. He saw the moon out the window and started howling.

"Theodore. Theodore! Theodore, heel!" Simon yelled over his canine brother's howling. Theodore stopped, looked at him with sad puppy eyes, and whimpered an apology. "Good boy!"

"Mew," Brittany mewled in comfort as her sister pet her. "Meow."

"Wow, Brittany, your coat is so soft and shiny," Jeanette admired, stroking Brittany's fur on her back, which had somehow magically turned black. Brittany purred her thanks.

Dave came downstairs, sparing the chipmunks a glance. "Hey, kids." He went into the kitchen and opened a cabinet, only to find that his cabinet was full of cemented bricks. Fairy Eleanor fluttered out, giggling wildly with delight. Dave, unaware of the chipmunk pixie's presence, screamed, "AAAAAALVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIN!"

"Silly human. It was I who did this, not that egotistical vampire," Eleanor giggled as she flew over to Dave. She poked him on the nose. "And _that_ is why we fairies can't be judged by our appearance."

After seeing Eleanor as a real life fairy, Dave fainted on the floor. Alvin woke up, hearing the thud from the kitchen. He snickered, "Hmm…fresh, defenseless blood. The best kind." He started to rush in at blinding vampire speed, but backed out. He groaned, "Ugh! I smell garlic! Oh, that is nasty!"

"We need help," Simon said to Jeanette.

"I'll call Selena," Jeanette promised him. She took out her chipmunk sized cell phone and called none other than Selena Gomez. "Hey, Selena, it's Jeanette, we kind of have a little problem."

"Are your sisters and the boys whatever they went as to the Halloween dance at West Eastman?" Selena asked over the phone.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"The place is crawling with monsters and I just saw a young, fresh, alive Elvis. Something is definitely going on at that dance."

"Simon and I will be right there."

"Remember those little robes I gave you? Wear those. They'll protect you from…whatever's going on at your school."

"Okay. We'll be there soon. I just want to see if Cheyenne and Fred are okay," Jeanette said and hung up. She called her best friend, Cheyenne. "Cheyenne, it is Jeanette. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Jean. Fred and I are just sitting in my living room, watching a marathon of scary movies. Why do you ask?"

"Something weird is happening at West Eastman. My sisters just came back. Brittany is a half-chipmunk/half-cat, and Eleanor is a very mischievous fairy. Alvin is a bloodthirsty vampire, and Theodore is the family werewolf."

"Want me to call the pound?"

"It's not funny, Cheyenne! We have to go investigate. Remember those little robes Selena gave us a while back?"

"Yeah…"

"Wear those."

"Okay. We'll be there soon."

"Okay. Thanks," Jeanette hung up. She looked to Simon, who held her paw in reassurance. They rubbed noses for good luck and went to get their magic robes.

A half hour later, they were on the school grounds with Cheyenne, Fred, and Selena Gomez. It was exactly how Selena described it. Monsters, probably Halloween party-goers once, were swarming the school. A squeak of fright escaped Jeanette's lips. Simon held her paw. Fred looked extremely nervous, and Cheyenne looked incredibly determined. Selena instructed, "Okay, so the plan is that we go in, investigate, and hopefully find some sort of clue. I have a feeling that the supernatural is involved in this one." She walked into the school, with three chipmunks and a squirrel following her in.


	2. A Spirit's Revenge

**Wow (directed towards myself for the following reason). Just a head's up. When I finished writing this chapter, I realized that this story may be a bit short. Maybe a chapter or two after this? I don't know. I'll play it by ear. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 2: A Spirit's Revenge**

Jeanette stayed close to Simon. They had passed all sorts of kooky things like ghosts, vampires, zombies, cartoon and anime characters, and even Larry the Cable Guy. Fred looked fidgety and skittish. He kept twisting his long squirrel tail in his paws. His green eyes darted around with fear. Cheyenne looked around with wonder. Selena looked at her red wand, trying to find the source of the problem. Then, there was an eerie, maniacal laughter, the kind of laughter that sent chills down spines and caused shocked gasps to escape lips. Jeanette stammered, "W-w-w-what was that?"

"I—I don't know," Simon stated. He seemed somewhat frightened. He held Jeanette close to him. He did this partially to protect her, and partially so he could feel safer. Her presence was always comforting to him. There was a chill in the air. Simon felt Jeanette shivering in his arms. Then, he realized that he was shivering as well.

"Something is wrong here…" Selena muttered.

"You think?" Cheyenne asked sarcastically. She heard her boyfriend scream, and saw that a mummy was holding him by his tail. With all her might, Cheyenne pulled on a loose bandage that came from the mummy. The mummy was a pile of dust and gauze as Fred descended. The squirrel landed in his girlfriend's arms. She winked at him. "Kind of like the day we met…only in reverse."

"Yeah," Fred whispered and nodded. There was a startled look in his eyes. He got to his feet and dusted off his tail.

"Um…when that mummy turns back into a human, will that human be alright?" Jeanette asked Selena. The human celebrity looked a bit bewildered at first. Then, there was a look on her face that showed that she was thinking it over. Finally, she shrugged and told her 'maybe'.

Then, there was that eerie laughter again. It was more crazed this time. Fred let a series of whimpers escape him. Cheyenne sighed, "Oh, stop whimpering."

"I was just forcefully picked up by a mummy. I have whimpering rights," Fred timidly argued. "I'm not brave!"

"But you have a good heart. That's all you need," Cheyenne smiled and said reassuringly. Fred gave his girlfriend a small smile.

Simon and Jeanette unintentionally ruined the heartwarming moment by screaming. Ghosts were swarming them, howling with delight. One of them snatched at Jeanette's hair, taking her hair tie. As the ghosts flew away, Jeanette's hair fell. She was now wearing it down. Simon looked her in the eyes and smiled. "It is okay, Jeanie. They didn't hurt us."

Jeanette responded by hugging Simon. To that, Simon responded by kissing her head. The affection went back and forth. They were interrupted. For the third time, an insane, eerie laughter rang out. Selena theorized, "We must be getting close."

They continued down the hall when they encountered several cat-humans and cat-chipmunks. Brittany was among them. She had come back. Jeanette recognized these cats as the cheerleader squad. It must have been some sort of gimmick or something Brittany would think of as totally cute. Brittany, on all fours, approached Jeanette and meowed. She brushed her head against the bespectacled Chipette's leg and purred. Jeanette scratched her kitty sister behind the ear, saying, "You're such a good kitty!"

"I want blood!" they heard someone shout. Alvin rushed around, looking for a vampire snack. Several fairies were fluttering around. Eleanor was included with those fairies. Stacy, Cheyenne's long lost sister, was also among them. They were using magic to hurl bricks at them.

"Stacy!" Cheyenne scolded as she dodged a brick. "Are you out of your freaking mind?!"

"Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee," Stacy and Eleanor giggled.

"Who knew fairies were so mischievous?" Selena asked.

"Or brick crazy?" Simon added.

"Look out!" Jeanette yelled. She and Simon barely avoided a brick. Another brick flew towards Fred, but Cheyenne, with her psychokinetic powers, stopped the brick in mid air and sent it back to the fairies. Stacy, with her telekinetic powers, also stopped the brick in mid air. The brick went back and forth in the psychic struggle. At last, Cheyenne overpowered Stacy, who barely avoided the brick as it flew through the wall. Jeanette stated, "So, it is official. Cheyenne's powers are stronger than Stacy's."

After the fairies fled and Brittany returned to her group of cats, the investigation team reached the gymnasium. Monsters were everywhere, but the center of the gym was vacant. Selena pointed to the empty center floor. "There. There's the source." Wind swirled around, and a ghost, different from the others, appeared. It was the ghost of a girl, about sixteen years old. Her ghostly clothes were tattered. A wicked smile was across her face.

"Very clever of you, but my Halloween dance was ruined, and yours will be, too," the ghost snarled at them. "Yes, it was I who set a curse on West Eastman! On this very night, in 1901, I was at the West Eastman Halloween dance! This very floor covers my deathbed! I, Marigold, died here after being hit by a sandbag! My night was ruined! Now you all will suffer! All will feel my pain!"

"Can't you chill?" Cheyenne asked. Marigold gave her a cold glare.

"You put a curse on the school for something that happened 111 years ago?!" Simon demanded in disbelief.

"Oh, trust me, it would have been sooner," Marigold assured. Simon held his sword in his paws. Jeanette held out her retractable staff. Selena had her wand ready. They all silently agreed that this was the craziest ghost of all time. The ghost of Marigold flew passed them and placed a transparent finger on Fred's forehead. The squirrel squeezed his eyes shut and shook violently. His tail twitched erratically. His paws trembled. He didn't pull away.

"What is she doing to him?" Simon asked in horror.

"Get away from him!" Cheyenne screeched and used her psychic powers to force Marigold away.

"W-w-w-what do we do?" Jeanette stammered.

"We have to calm her down," Selena instructed.

"How? That (expletive bleep, sorry for complications, etc) hurt Fred!" Cheyenne demanded. Fred was having trouble standing up straight and leaned on Cheyenne for support. "Can't we kill her…again?"

"No. Once her spirit calms, it can rest and leave," Selena replied.

"Ooh…she—she was in my head," Fred moaned. His tail twitched every few seconds, and he was so delirious he started grabbing at Cheyenne's tail. "Salvation."

"Fred, stop!" Cheyenne scolded in the form of a mutter. "Be a good delirious squirrel and sit still."


	3. Breaking the Curse

**I know I said that this story was going to run short. It is. This is the last chapter. However, I did make this one a little longer than the other two, just for you all! Please enjoy, and thank you all for reading! By the way, hilarity is about to get real. My top agent OC's are making an entrance again. Yay…more or less. Hopefully more! Thanks, all! It was a pleasure writing this! Happy Halloween! I think. This is a Halloween fiction. **

**Chapter 3: Breaking the Curse**

Outside the school, on the roof of the building, the werewolf Theodore was howling at the moon. But there was so much ruckus inside that you had to be outside to hear him. At one point, he saw a dog and its owner walking down the sidewalk and began barking at them. Back inside, Brittany and Alvin were hissing at each other, which was probably their new way of arguing. Brittany won the argument by flicking the vampire chipmunk's face with her soft, fine tail. Alvin almost bit the tail, and was off by a few millimeters and a fraction of a second. Back to Simon, Jeanette, and the others, Fred was so delirious that he had somehow climbed into the punch bowl and passed out. His fur would be very sticky when he would wake up. Marigold let out a ghostly shriek, and it sent Cheyenne's small and light body hurtling into a wall. The wind was knocked out of her and she lost consciousness. Jeanette squealed, "Cheyenne!"

"Marigold, stop this! You don't have to do this!" Selena pled.

Marigold snarled at her, "But there is only hate in this world; no love. I will hate until you can prove me wrong. Show me there's love in the world. It must be pure, natural love, and not some desperate false love."

"And then you'll rest in peace?" Selena challenged.

"Yes. I will."

"Good. It's a bet," Selena said, reaching for her cell phone in her pocket. Marigold looked bewildered.

"What is that?" she asked. Being a ghost from 1901, she had not retained the concept of cellular devices. She, with her ectoplasm of a hand, slapped the phone out of Selena's living hand.

"Oh! My phone!" Selena exclaimed. She bent down and picked it up.

"Phone? In your pocket? That looks nothing like a telephone. It's nothing more than a rectangle with a quartz coating."

"That's what the screen is made out of!"

"Quartz? Oh, okay. Now, back to my rampage. RAAAAAAAH!"

Selena recoiled from Marigold. She muttered, "Where are those crazy top agents when you need them?" Just then, about ten feet from the floor, a purple van rammed into and was hanging on the remnants of one of the walls. The fifteen-year-old top agents Selena was referring to, Thomas and Hannah, each opened a door on the van.

"Next time, I'm driving," Hannah said to Thomas.

"Hey, I got us here alive, like you asked," Thomas tried to reason. "Besides, it's a magic van. And it has the best paint job out of all the magic vehicles we've ever interacted with."

"True," Hannah granted. She looked at the gymnasium and asked, "What the heck happened in here?"

"If they start doing the 'Monster Mash', I'm going to roll over laughing," Thomas stated. "Hi, everyone! Ooh, maybe there are some anthropomorphic foxes around here that I could talk to!"

"We have a job, dude," Hannah reminded him, "but that would be a fun thing to do. I will admit that. Maybe there is a fox costume or two, preferably two, in here somewhere."

"YOU DARE INTERRUPT MY RAMPAGE!" Marigold snapped. Neither teenager looked afraid. They had faced more impossibly terrifying things than a single ghost before.

"If we've done it, we've dared it," Thomas countered calmly.

Marigold growled. Thomas and Hannah jumped down from their magically van, referred to as the TSC (short for Time-Space Car). Once they were out, it tipped out of the hole it was unsteadily resting in. Hannah groaned, "Oh, man!"

"We'll worry about it later," Thomas said. Marigold then turned away, completely ignoring them.

"You call this love? I call it nonsense," Marigold told Selena.

"Love? What the squish is she talking about?" Thomas asked. "What did she mean when she said 'love'?"

"I kind of made a bet with a ghost. If she sees that there is still genuine love in the world, she'll go to rest. Until then, she'll continue to cause mayhem," Selena admitted. "I didn't even call you for backup yet."

"We were in the universe—I mean neighborhood," Thomas began, but trailed off.

"Where's Chris?" Simon asked.

"He and our new friend, Gaby, are still…in the van," Thomas realized.

Just then, Chris and a girl with dark curly hair and glasses walked in. The girl, Gaby, said, "You double parked in the shrubs outside."

"This is Gaby?" Jeanette asked.

"Yep," Thomas nodded.

"Hi," Gaby waved.

Marigold's ghostly eye twitched. Selena muttered to her, "When these guys come in, nonsense gets real. But they get the job done."

"They don't seem at all love struck," Marigold countered. "I've had enough. You all will suffer as I have!" She charged towards Jeanette and Simon. To everyone's surprise, the chipmunks dropped their weapons and held onto each other. They were both crying, fearing for the other's life. Simon held onto Jeanette as tightly as he could, and she did the same. They were afraid of what Marigold was capable of, but they were not afraid to suffer her capabilities. They were afraid that the one they loved would suffer. They loved each other, fear for each other, and would mourn should the life of one of them be lost.

"I love you, Jeanette," Simon sobbed.

"I love you, Simon," Jeanette wept. Marigold suddenly stopped. She was witnessing the pure love of the two bespectacled chipmunks.

"This is love…" Marigold muttered. "I will rest." Her transparent body disappeared.

"What just happened?" Gaby asked.

"Not sure…we're usually around for more than this," Thomas admitted.

"Yeah…" Hannah agreed. "We are. Come on. _I'll _drive us back."

"YEEAAH!" Chris cheered. "Sorry. I was having one of those moments that Thomas usually has."

"I don't scream 'YEEAAH'," Thomas countered.

"Oh. Right…why were we here again?"

"I don't know…" Hannah mumbled.

Fred, still in the punch bowl, finally woke up. He climbed out. "Yuck! Why is my fur so sticky?" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cheyenne lying on the floor, unconscious. "Cheyenne!" He scampered his way to her. "Please, Cheyenne wake up! Cheyenne!"

"Ugh…what?" Cheyenne groggily muttered as she woke. Fred wrapped his sticky, punch-covered arms around her. She chuckled. "This is what happens when you sleep in the punch bowl."

Of himself and Jeanette, Simon was the first to open his teary eyes. Marigold was gone. He smiled and said to his soul mate, "She is gone! We're alive!"

"She's gone?" Jeanette asked as she slowly opened her eyes. Her lavender eyes focused on Simon. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I assume you are, too?" Simon asked. To this, Jeanette nodded and placed her head snugly beneath his chin. She looked content.

"I don't get it. A ghost tries to kill those two, stops, and leaves. How does that make sense?!" Chris questioned.

"Assuming the ghost was the source of the curse, without her, the effects of the curse should dissipate slowly and everyone will turn back to normal," Thomas informed everyone.

"Si, Jean, did you know Marigold left because she saw that you two love each other?" Selena asked them. The Chipmunk and Chipette looked amazed. They unwittingly convinced Marigold to rest in peace. They looked at each other. A pair of blue green eyes met a pair of lavender eyes, and the twosome rubbed noses.


End file.
